


December 29th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [29]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 29th

JunSu blinked. And blinked some more. He stared at the ceiling, heaved a much needed breath and hoped that it was not true. He shifted his gaze down and barely could move his head to look at the black locks on his heaving chest. “YooChun?” he asked still a little breathless, his lips swollen and moist and warm, and he huffed when he indeed heard the deep snore erupting from YooChun's mouth.

Of course this had to happen. He _knew_ something would happen with YooChun being drunk as hell and all but attacking him with passionate kisses and shoving him onto the bed and touching him everywhere and leaving him all hot and bothered. This was so unfair. He couldn't move an inch with YooChun lying on top of him and snoring in a deep drunken slumber, and he barely was able to catch a breath. It really was unfair. He had a fucking hard on and was so aroused he was near to tears. It wasn't much helpful either that he felt YooChun's erection pressing against his thigh. It made him just all the more frustrated. Life really was unfair to him!


End file.
